The Daily Lives of Sonic and Friends
by TravixMan
Summary: A collection of stories that star Sonic and his friends. Even some about Dr. Eggman and his robots, and even some of the neglected characters. Sonic and Characters belong to SEGA.
1. Kicked Out!

**Hey guys! Sorry if there isn't a new chapter on "A Black Flame". I am taking a slight break on that for a while. Here's a new story that will feature Shadaze, and will take place after that story. I won't tell how they get together, but that's what "A Black Flame" will decide.**

* * *

Sonic rose up from his bed. He looked over at his blue clock, which resembled him.

"9:00." He rolled his eyes. "Time to eat some breakfast."

Sonic walked down the stairs to say good morning to Blaze and Silver. There was no answer from Silver. However, there was talking coming from Blaze's room. Sonic walked over to there, and to his surprise, Shadow was there, with Blaze's head on his chest. He remembered how Shadow became Blaze's boyfriend. Even thinking about it somewhat disturbs him. He peeked his head into the room. Shadow and Blaze were sleep mumbling. Sonic then took the chance to yell "GOOD MORNING BLAZE AND SHADOW!"

Shadow immediately took out his gun, and shot a bullet in Sonic's direction, except it was off to the right, hitting the wall. Sonic jumped back in fright. He didn't like it when Shadow tries to kill him.

"Faker, what the hell do you want?" Shadow grumbled. "Me and my babe are trying to sleep."

A soothing feminine voice said to Shadow "Shady, don't be mean to Sonic."

"Yes, Princess." Shadow looked at Sonic, and said "Faker, you know the rules when I am here. Right?"

"No, what are the rules?" Sonic looked at Shadow in confusion. Shadow got off of the bed, Blaze falling into a pillow. He walked over to Sonic, and said:

"When I'm here, you're out."

Sonic's eyes widened, then he said, "But why do I have to leave? This is my house!"

"Yes, but Blaze is also staying here. We don't feel like going to my house, so you're going to have to leave instead."

"Shadow, wait!" Sonic said as Shadow took Sonic by the quills and headed toward the door.

"Good bye, Faker."

Shadow flung Sonic out of the house, and slammed the door. Silver was also sitting in the yard, and witnessed the whole thing.

"You're not alone, Sonic. He also threw me out too." He said.

"Well Silver, you want to go find Tails and Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, anything besides listening to Shadow and Blaze talk about their love for each other."

Both of them then shuttered at the thought of it. Then Sonic and Silver ran out to find their friends.

* * *

**Looks like Sonic and Silver are kicked out. This story is going to have a different approach. Instead of being a romance/action story, like how "A Black Flame" is lurking toward, it will be a humorous story that will focus on the lives of Sonic and his friends. Hilarious, isn't it?**

**-TravixMan-**


	2. Friendly Discussions

**Hey guys! Sorry if there hasn't been a chapter in this story for a while! I am here to say that the story is not over, but rather far from it! I was in writer's block from this story for days, until finally, an idea came to me! Joyous of days! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Characters. SEGA does!**

* * *

Sonic and Silver walked through the streets of Central City. They were both discussing some interesting conversation, when out of the blue, a pink hedgehog ran up and wrapped it's arms around Sonic, concealing him in a tight, squeezing the life out of you to death, hug.

"Sonic, I knew I'd find you here!" She squealed, continuing to hold him tight. Silver rolled his eyes. "Looks like it's gonna be a long day." He muttered to himself. Then he saw Tails and Knuckles go inside the city's cafe. He looked back at Sonic, who said to Amy, "Amy... Can't... breathe!"

Amy reluctantly let go of Sonic, then asked as if she remembered, "Oh, by the way, do you guys know where Blaze is? Me and Cream want to go to the mall with her!"

"Sorry Amy, she's busy sleeping." Sonic snickered.

Amy looked at Sonic suspiciously, then shrieked, "What do you mean she's sleeping? She should be awake by now!"

"He doesn't mean it like that. He means something else." Silver added.

Amy looked at Silver now, more cautious then before. "She isn't trapped in a closet, is she?"

Sonic diverted Amy's attention toward him. "If you mean being trapped in a room with a certain stubborn emo-hog, then yes, she's trapped in a closet."

She thought some more, then her eyes widened. "She's sleeping... with Shadow?!"

"That's right." Silver confirmed.

A long silence filled the air. Suddenly, Amy squeals, "That's sooo CUUUTE!" Ever since Amy heard about Shadow and Blaze dating, she was all talkative, non-stop. While she was talking about the new couple, Sonic and Silver walked back, and ran to the cafe. There, they met up with Tails and Knuckles, along with the Chaotix.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Knuckles said casually, fist-bumping Sonic's fist.

"Just kicked out of the house, along with Silver." Sonic said, rubbing his arms. He was still injured from Shadow throwing him out, and now it was sore from Amy's squeeze of "love", as what Amy would say.

"Kicked out? Why were you and Silver kicked out?" Vector yelled.

"Let me guess! You and Silver were attacked by ninja turtles?" Charmy guessed, bouncing off the walls from the coffee he took from Vector. Vector noticed, and yelled "You little brat, you're not supposed to have coffee! Come back here!" He got up and chased Charmy around the cafe, until he tired out. Charmy bolted out of the cafe, and Espio said "I'll watch Charmy. Continue." He disappeared, and ran out.

"First off, no, it was not what Charmy said." Silver said, "And second, it was Shadow. He kicked us out of the house."

"Why would Shadow kick you out?" Tails asked.

Then a bat waitress came from the counter and walked up to the gang.

"I heard it was because he doesn't want them there while he and Blaze are in the house."

"Rouge? Is that you?" Knuckles asked, with agitation, and happiness.

"Yes, it's me, Knuckie." She sat next to Knuckles, in which to everyone's surprise, he allowed it.

"Oh yeah, he told us that earlier." Silver and Sonic both hung their heads with shame.

"Why are you working here, Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, G.U.N.'s off-duty for a while, seeing the Black Aliens are not here at the moment. Also, Club Rouge went through difficult times, so for a new job, I'm working here!"

"Oh..."

Sonic looked at his watch, eyes widening. "It's 12:00! I forgot about the race!"

Tails looked at Sonic. "Who are you racing?"

"The Babylon Rogues. They asked me about it yesterday, and wanted you and Knuckles to come too, just to be fair." Sonic grinned.

"Sounds fun, but I'm not going. I need to protect the Master Emerald, mostly from little thieves like Bat-Girl over there."

Rouge's ears twitched, and she screamed, "I can hear you!"

Everyone laughed, then went their separate ways. There was a follower behind Knuckles.

_I'll allow it this time._ Knuckles thought. _Just this time._

* * *

**More stuff coming soon! Oh, and I also decided that some chapters will have more of one character. For instance, the first chapter had more Sonic, so this one has some more Silver. Next one will have more Knuckles or Tails, depending on which road I'm headed for.**

**Until then, I am making more stories!**

**-TravixMan-**


	3. Red and White Gems

**Hey guys! It's Winter! That means little white specks of snow will fall, and hit you lightly on the face! Or in this chapter, it may mean more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Characters. SEGA does!**

* * *

It was a long way back to Angel Island. The fact it was night-time and the forecast of heavy snow didn't help, for Knuckles grew lost halfway back. Even though it wasn't heavy snow at this moment, it felt heavy to him. It hit him hard in the face. It was indeed, a long way back.

When Knuckles made it back, he entered his house, which was located right next to the Master Emerald's shrine. He looked up at the clock to find out what time it was. He imagined it being 8:00 PM, and he was right. He lit a match, and threw it in the fireplace. He could have just turned on the air conditioner and set it to warm, but his preference to fireplaces was much greater. He made some hot chocolate, and sat at his couch to take a sip of it. Oh, how great the taste was. Warm hot chocolate was better than being outside in the cold, harsh winter.

Speaking of winter, it was looming around the corner. Knuckles took a look outside, and saw more snow falling down to the ground, and into the ocean below the island. It was practically a blizzard out there!

Just as Knuckles took another sip of his hot chocolate, a knocking sound filled the room. Putting his hot chocolate on the table in front of him, he got up slowly and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he found a snowy figure in front of him.

"Can I help you?" The red echidna asked. Just then, the snowy figure shook off the snow on it's face, revealing a beautiful green-eyed bat right in front of his face. Upon realizing who it was, he grumbled and said, "Oh, it's _you_. What do you want, Bat-Girl?"

Rouge shivered, then asked in an innocent voice, "Can I come in, Knuckie?"

He knew she wanted the Master Emerald. But she looked so cold. He couldn't just slam the door on her and walk away, could he? With a scowl, he nodded, and motioned her to walk in the house.

When Rouge stepped in, she was surprised. Shocked, but surprised. She thought the place to be different. Instead of an old, run-down shack like she previously expected it to be, it was a fancy place, but not much fancy. It had a dark red background, with a kitchen with has seats attached to the ground, and spun around, like a bar's seats.

"Your house is beautiful!" She squealed. She was feeling the soft cushion on the couch. She thought it would be sticks and stones.

"You like it?" Said Knuckles. "Since it's such a blizzard outside, you can sleep over if you like."

This comment made Rouge squeal with excitement even more. Knuckles turned on the HD T.V that was on his wall, and sat next to Rouge. They watched T.V for most of the night. During the romantic parts, their hands slid down next to each other, with Knuckles' hand on top of Rouge's hand. Both of them blushed a little, but shrugged them off.

After the movie, Knuckles declared, "Alright, Bat-Woman, I'm heading off to bed, and so should you. You can sleep in the guest room, or the couch, whichever you prefer."

Rouge said calmly, "I want to stay up, and talk to you a bit."

Knuckles' eyes leaned down. "Alright, about what?"

"Well, you know how Shadow and Blaze got together, even though they met a while ago?"

"Yeah, after they defeated that black alien leader. I'm surprised he isn't killed though."

"And remember when we met?"

"Yeah, when you wanted the Master Emerald."

Rouge looked into Knuckles' eyes. "I never wanted that. I wanted you."

A moment of realization hit him. All this time, he thought Rouge only came to steal the Master Emerald. All those years ago, he thought Rouge wanted the big green jewel that he protected for years. Did she really want him after all of that time?

Of course, he had feelings for her too. He never showed them, because he always thought she liked Shadow, the ebony hedgehog. His anger toward her also prevented him from having true feelings toward her.

"Y-You loved me?" Knuckles said, frozen from Rouge's words.

"Yeah." Said Rouge, looking deeply into his indigo eyes.

"I always loved you too. I always thought you loved Shadow, so I grew depressed a bit."

"Shadow?" She scoffed. "That hedgehog only cared about Maria until Blaze entered his life. Now I think it's better for him to be happy with her."

She put her hand on Knuckles' hand. "You're the one I love. You're my jewel."

Knuckles and Rouge leaned in, and sealed their lips with a kiss. It lasted for 12 seconds, and when they broke away, they looked at each other with affection.

"I love you, Bat-babe."

"I love you, Knucklehead."

* * *

**Aww! Now ain't that a fine story? Don't worry, I'll fit in some more humor again next chapter. This is one of my favorite couples of all time, and I just wanted to post a chapter featuring them. Knuxouge FTW! :D**

**Until Next Chapter, I'll be looking for more Knuxouge Fanfictions. :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	4. Sonic's Party (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Some of you know I was going to put an Eggman chapter in this as well. Well, I decided to save it for a later chapter in the story. Maybe even saving it for their own collection of oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic! SEGA does!**

* * *

It was Saturday. For most people, that usually meant 'make plans'. That was true for Sonic. He was up very early, getting ready for another party. He ordered ten boxes of pizza, and got out game consoles and drinks. He then got up, and walked into the room that belonged to a certain plant haired white hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic." Silver awoke, then looked at Sonic, smiling. "What's up?"

Sonic looked over at Silver, and answered, "Just getting the place ready for the party today."

Silver curiously looked at the cobalt hedgehog. He knew that almost every Saturday of the month, Sonic throws parties. He looked at the time, then back at Sonic. "Getting ready at 11:00 AM?" He growled.

"Oh, come on, Silver. It'll be fun!" The blue hedgehog grinned.

"That's what you say every party." Silver said. He glanced at the hallway, then asked, "Where's Blaze? Is she up yet?"

Sonic thought, then remembered where she was. "She spent the night at Shadow's house. Thank goodness, Shadow didn't spend the night here again."

They both shuddered at the thought. They remembered the last time Shadow spent the night at Sonic's house.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Shadow ordered, "Faker! Get me and Blaze some pancakes, now!"_

_Sonic and Silver looked grimly at each other. They did not want to deal with Shadow, but since Shadow would threaten them at gunpoint, they had no choice but to comply with his orders. Silver went to the stove and made pancakes, while Sonic got some orange juice out of the refrigerator. When the two were done, they went into Blaze's room and saw a furious black hedgehog with a calm and collected feline._

_"What took you two so long? My stomach was dying due to the lack of food being digested!" He snapped. Then he muttered, "Damn hedgehogs. Slow as usual."_

_Blaze rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her dark boyfriend, she did not like his temper much. "Don't be mean, Shadow." She cooed. Shadow cooled down when he heard his adorable girlfriend's voice. "Okay, for you." He said as he and Blaze lip-locked._

_"Eww, Shadow! Not in front of us, please!" Sonic screamed, putting his hands over his mouth. Silver grabbed the trashcan, and puked up his waffles._

_Shadow glared at Sonic, then yelled, "GET OUT!". The two were lucky enough to run out of the room, right when Shadow was getting his pistol out._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Hopefully, we won't ever see that again." Silver said, trying to get the horrible memory out of his head.

"Then looks like you will." A gruff voice spoke.

As if on cue, Shadow and Blaze waltzed into the room, their lips touching. Then, they put their lips in a lip-lock.

"Not again!" Silver yelled, running towards the window, then threw up in the nearby bushes. A voice said, "Hey! You puked all over my clothes!"

Silver looked sheepishly, then said, "Sorry, Vector!", closing the window harshly.

"Hey Shadow, hey Blaze." Sonic frowned.

"What's with the food and stuff?" Shadow asked.

Silver exclaimed, "Sonic's getting ready for a party later today!". Shadow shook his head. He did not want to take part in another of Sonic's parties.

"Please, Shady. For me?" Blaze said, looking into Shadow's red irises with big honey eyes.

Shadow looked over, and found Sonic and Silver snickering. He had found himself in the old 'big eyes' trick. "Fine." Shadow muttered, "But only because of you."

Blaze jumped in the air with joy, then pecked Shadow's cheek. Shadow blushed, which caused Sonic and Silver to snicker even more.

"Shut it." Shadow growled. Blaze then asked Sonic, "So, who's all invited?"

Sonic ran to his room, checking his computer to look at who was all invited. Then he sped back in the room, saying, "I invited Tails, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Marine, Cream, The Chaotix, and now you guys!"

"Alright. At least give me and Shadow some time to get ready, alright?" Blaze asked. Shadow grabbed her, then said, "We'll get ready at my house. I need to grab some stuff too."

"Sure." Sonic said. Then Shadow and Blaze left from the room. Remembering of why they were slightly afraid of Shadow and Blaze, they both vomited out the window. Vector was angry yet again, and Sonic said, "Sorry Vector. You still coming to the party?"

"Yeah. And stop with that puking! What's causing you two to throw up, anyways?"

Silver whispered into Vector's ear, then it was Vector's turn to puke. He then got his revenge by puking on the two hedgehogs. "Now we're even! Bye!" The green crocodile yelled as he ran off.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." Silver said, still frozen at what happened.

"Me too."

* * *

**Heh heh! So, did you enjoy it? Sorry if it wasn't as detailed as the last chapter. I need to improve my writing skills so it would be back to the way it used to be.**

**Until then, I'm watching T.V.**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
